


They Were Roommates

by TheMistTake



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Art, Hand Jobs, I honest to god hope the cast never sees this, Illustration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cursed and unorthodox use of mage hand, improper use of dunamancy, ye olde porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistTake/pseuds/TheMistTake
Summary: Collection of all the spicy CR art I will probably make. This is now a multi-ship thing, didn't see a point in making separate entries since all I post are images.Chapters will be titled by ship content for ease of avoidance.





	1. Fjolly 1

**Author's Note:**

> Colors to follow whenever I have the time to finish them! Enjoy the line art for now *thumbsup*  
> (thank u Ao3 for being the last bastion for erotica)


	2. Fjolly 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hand slipped again


	3. Fjolly 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all can thank my friend's birthday for this


	4. Fjolly 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I dunno, shirts are nice


	5. Widossek (implied)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an absolute ace at jokes


	6. Widossek 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many things can happen with two wizards...


	7. Widossek 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gravitational application of dunam...bonermancy *fingerguns*


End file.
